Chocolate amargo
by IdiotMonster
Summary: Hay muchas formas o maneras de hacer que una chica se sienta destrozada, pero esto no tenia nombre, pudo haber sido de otra forma menos critica, por una carta, una visita previa explicándole lo sucedido, o por ultimo aunque sea cobarde, un mensaje de texto a través del celular..pero nada, nada de eso, no le habían dado ninguna explicación.


Chocolate Amargo

:

:

Capitulo I: Ingredientes

Hay muchas formas o maneras de hacer que una chica se sienta destrozada, pero esto no tenia nombre, pudo haber sido de otra forma menos critica, por una carta, una visita previa explicándole lo sucedido, o por ultimo aunque sea cobarde, un mensaje de texto a través del celular….pero nada, nada de eso, no le habían dado ninguna explicación, solo llegaron se juntaron alrededor de ella, y él…el amor de su vida le dijo_ "no te queremos en la familia Vongola….lo sentimos Haru.." _y sin más se fueron y la dejaron a su suerte…ahí en esa Nanimori totalmente destruida a causa de la guerra que _ellos_ habían creado…y ahora como si nada la dejaban abandonada…no esto no se quedaría asi,ella haría algo…  
**  
Primer Ingrediente**: Desilusión, con una pizca de llanto.

-_Ya pasaron tres años…y ya estoy lista_-decía una Haru totalmente cambiada. Ya no era la misma, no ocupaba la tercera persona para referirse a ella misma, ya no utilizaba su usual "_desu!"_Para terminar una oración, o su "_Hahi!"_ cada vez que tenía miedo o se alegraba por algo. Exacto eso era, ella ya no temía, a nada ni a nadie. Ya no utilizaba vestiditos con encajes o poleras lindas con falditas de diseño tierno, no, ella había reemplazado todo eso por un short corto verde militar ajustado a sus muslos con unos suspensores hacia sus hombros, ocupaba una polera negra sin manga algo ajustada a su cuerpo rasgada en la parte de abajo, botas militares con unas mallas hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, su cabello era corto direccionado todo hacia la parte derecha de su cabeza, lo que la hacía ver un poco punk, pero era porque no tenía tiempo de arreglarse ni ganas tampoco. Era una guerra no había tiempo para niñerías, todo en ella había cambiado no quedaba nada de la Haru de antes, sabía usar armas que solo un comandante del ejército conocía, sabía defenderse con armas blancas y mano limpia, en pocas palabras….era una _Hitman _y todo eso lo consiguió en un solo tres años…esos años los cuales los sufrió de múltiples formas, la ida de todos sus amigos abandonándola, ver como la mafia masacraba hasta matar a sus padres frente sus ojos, todo eso y más había ayudado a la chica a construir esa personalidad que poseía ahora…claro que sin la ayuda de su tutor no lo habría conseguido.  
_-estoy lista "scuro-san"-_dijouna seria ojochocolate-_estoy lista para enfrentar a los Vongola- _dirigió su mirada a un hombre no tan mayor de unos 26 años el cual portaba una capucha lo que lo hacía ver sombrío.  
-_pues vámonos a Italia mi querida Haru-chan_- sonrió de una forma tétrica, la cual Haru no le dio importancia, estaba más que acostumbrada a esa sonrisa.-_toma esto creo que te servirá-_ el de la capucha negra le entrego un anillo,Haru lo miro por un instante sin quitar de su rostro la duda de aquel acto-_Es muy parecido al de los vongola,a diferencia que este se llama"_ _il fallen angel Dom" es más poderoso que el anillo del cielo del decimo vongola,creo que es perfecto para ti…..-_dicho esto se encaminaron hacia un jet que tenia escondido el tipo llamado Scuro.

Ya en el dicho objeto, Haru miraba el anillo colocado ya en su dedo, era algo tenebroso pero a la vez hermoso, el anillo en si era de un color índigo, la gema que poseía era de un hermoso color celeste puro, los detalles parecían algo así como espinas de rosas, simplemente hermoso, era lo que pensaba la chica de cabello chocolate.  
-"_il fallen angel Dom"….el sol del angel caído eh…el nombre perfecto no crees?-_sonreía la chica.  
- _ se te ve feliz Haru-chan-_decía el sombrío hombre esquivando la pregunta de su pupila.  
-_Feliz?...debes estar bromeando…yo lo llamaría más bien satisfacción…no felicidad...-_decía en un tono algo juguetón.  
-_Satisfacción?...-_pregunto incrédulo.-_se puede saber por qué?...  
-Es que….por fin voy a poder….voy a vengarme…ya no voy a deprimirme ni a preguntarme el porqué…solo voy a hacer lo que eh pensado durante todos estos años ….-_dijo con algo de ira en su voz, el cual no paso desapercibido por su tutor.  
-_Bueno…será mejor que duermas…el viaje será largo…y no creo que quieras llegar como zombie a visitar a tus "amigos"…jeje-_recalco la palabra amigos para luego poner una sonrisa macabra.

El jet partió…y así la ojichocolate, sentada hacia una ventana, miraba las estrellas…miraba hacia el horizonte viendo como el cielo de apoco se apagaba y la dejaba en la oscuridad*….  
-_ … il fallen angel Dom… que irónico no?..-_susurraba para sí viendo el horizonte quedándose dormida.

**En Italia…  
**-_ya han pasado tres años…exactos…me pregunto si habré hecho lo correcto…-_pensaba el Decimo Vongola, mirando el mismo cielo al igual que una achocolatada.  
-_todos se lo preguntan Dame-tsuna…-_decía el exarcobaleno.  
_-todavía sigues con eso de leer mentes reborn?-_preguntaba aun mirando al horizonte ya oscuro.  
-_A ninguno de los guardianes se les ha pasado esta fecha…hasta rokudo y hibari se han acordado…Debes hablar con todos. Les debes explicaciones…-  
-Porque no les dices….-  
-Yo no soy el jefe de esta familia Tsuna….tu lo eres.-_dicho esto se retira sin más de la habitación en la que encontraban.  
-_Nunca quise serlo…tu me entrenaste para esto no? je…Bueno…vamos a conversar…no queda otra…-_Dijo el Vongola dando media vuelta retirándose del salón.

Bueno se que es corto pero es una idea que deseo proponer :D!  
me gustaría que me dijeran si les gusto o no y que les parece con unos reviews ;)  
si desean hacer criticas contribuciones o algo soy toda ojos owo! Xd  
buanoo besos y abachos *-*!  
_**  
-MiaFamiglia!-**_


End file.
